May I Have This Dance
by huffleclaw22
Summary: When in the world does Neville end up with Hannah Abbott?-When Neville saves Hannah from a particularly nasty situation involving the ever so arrogant Zach Smith, that is. ONE-SHOT. (My personal canon of how they got together!) (WARNING: NON-GRAPHIC INAPPROPRIATE/SUGGESTIVE CONTENT)


**A/N: JK Rowling owns all!**

**Actually this is how I really think Neville and Hannah got together, this should totally be canon, it's my fave personal canon scenario.**

* * *

_"Luna, I-I think that...I think I'm mad for you. I-I think I might l-love you," Neville stammered, sitting next to the silvery haired quirky witch atop a table in the Great Hall._

_"O-Oh. Oh my Merlin. Neville I- I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you. I want a man with a sense of adventure who can appreciate all of my odd and exotic beliefs, we're just too different," Luna explained, her voice was pitying and she held a sad expression across her face._

_Neville was heartbroken. He'd just been rejected by a girl who he'd been certain would never reject him, or anyone for that matter._

* * *

**May 12th 1998**

It had been exactly ten days since the end of the Second Wizarding War with Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Tonight was the Hogwarts Victory Ball, and all the students, staff, and Order members were invited.

Neville Longbottom was standing by himself. He wore his best khaki slacks, a dark blue shirt, and a bright orange bowtie, he was also wearing an expensive black cloak over it. 'Merlin, look at all these couples, and here I am looking like a fool without a date... damn it Luna!' he thought sadly.

He slowly sipped his red wine and looked over to see Zach Smith grinding all over Hannah Abbott, and the latter didn't seem to be enjoying it very much. On the other end of the room he spotted Seamus and Dean talking to Lavender and Parvati, he could also see the Golden Trio joking around with Ginny and Luna.

Just as he was going to refill his wine glass, he overheard something that sounded like trouble was about to start, and he stopped to listen;

"Come off it Zach! Get away from me!"

"No way Abbott, you're smokin' tonight!"

"F*ck you Zacharias, I said GET OFF!"

"Oooh not very nice, is that any way to talk to a fellow Puff Hannah?"

"I usually don't, but you're acting like a pig!"

"Oh and what're you gonna do about it? Seek MacMillan on me? 'Cause last I saw he was dancing with Susan Bones."

"Get AWAY from me!"

"And what if I don't feel like it?"

Neville watched in disbelief as Zach reached up the skirt of Hannah's sparkly turquoise dress and squeezed her arse. This resulted in Hannah slapping him hard across the face, and Zach growled angrily.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! YOU %!%^$&#&! BLOODY PERVETED PIECE OF #!^#&&$&#&~!" Hannah screamed.

"Aw come on baby...I know you want me. I know you want all of this... just come get it..." Zach purred.

He proceeded to push her back into a dark corner of the Great Hall, out of sight from the other dancers and guests. Neville had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Zach was going to take advantage of sweet, innocent, Hannah Abbott. Could he let that happen? Would he let that happen?

A million thoughts were racing through his mind. He looked around to check and see if anyone else had seen the incident, but all the others were so busy dancing and partying that none of them were even looking in this direction. He realized bitterly that he was the only one who'd seen it, and it was up to him alone to save Hannah.

He knew exactly why he shouldn't go and interrupt them;

*Zach was a Quidditch player, and atleast five inches taller than himself.

*Zach was a cocky jerk, and he himself was still the nervous fool he'd always been, war hero or not.

*Zach could easily beat him up, and still have time to rape Hannah afterwards.

But he also knew why he should;

*Hannah didn't deserve this, she was so innocent and wouldn't harm a fly.

*He was the only one who could help her.

*If he didn't atleast try then he'd never forgive himself.

Neville took a deep breath and fixed his bowtie. He gathered up all of his inner lion courage that he'd used to stand up to Voldemort and behead the snake during the Battle of Hogwarts. His Gran had always told him that brave Gryffindor men would never hesitate to save a damsel in distress, so that was exactly what he was going to do.

He slowly walked over to the deserted corner where Zach was harshly snogging Hannah and groping her just about everywhere. She appeared to be trying to kick him off of her, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Oi, Zach!" Neville called, clenching his fists behind his back.

"What do _you _want Longbottom?" Zach snarled, turning to face him.

"I was hoping I might borrow Hannah for a quick dance," Neville replied, sounding as innocent as he could.

"No you can't. She's busy. Shove off," Zach sneered, burying his face in Hannah's decent sized breasts.

"Neville...please...help me," Hannah pleaded silently over Zach's shoulder, her eyes wide in fright.

Neville took another deep breath and stepped forwards, grabbing Zach around the waist, he threw him to the floor. Zach sprang to his feet, a maniacal look across his face, his eyes held look of evil insanity. He reached for Neville, but before he could, Neville had him pinned against the wall.

"Touch Hannah again and see what happens," Neville growled.

"Ohh I'm so f*cking scared of you Longbottom," Zach snarled.

"Yeah you should be. If I catch you even looking at her, your cock will meet the same fate as the Dark Lord's snake!" Neville snapped.

Hannah was still backed against the wall, breathing heavily, her facial expression was one of utter shock. Now Zach was cowering under Neville's suprisingly strong grip. "Whatever," he muttered, slipping away back into the crowd of dancers.

"You alright there Hannah?" Neville asked, concerned.

"I-I...yeah, I'm okay..." Hannah replied, shaken.

"Are you sure about that? He didn't hurt you did he?" Neville pushed.

"N-No...not really," Hannah said.

Neville furrowed his eyebrows skeptically, at this, Hannah burst into tears. Neville, who'd never been very good with crying girls, awkwardly pulled her close to him and comfortingly rubbed her back. "It's okay now, he's gonna leave you alone, I won't let him touch you like that ever again," he whispered.

Hannah continued to cry. "Can I get you a drink?" Neville offered.

"I-I'd like that, t-thank you," Hannah stammered, looking up at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Neville said softly, gently wiping the tears away with his bowtie that he'd just taken off.

After Neville got two full glasses of red wine, a slow song began to play. He looked at Hannah hopefully. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Hannah sipped her wine and smiled shyly, looking down at her feet. "Sure," she said. "I'd love to." Neville just grinned.


End file.
